This application relates to a new cultivar of Vanda, as described in EU application number 2012/1586, filed Jul. 17, 2012, grant pending, to which applicant claims priority. The new variety is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the crossing of the unpatented, proprietary seed parent Vanda ‘TKJL’ with the unpatented, proprietary pollen parent referred to as Vanda ‘D2JK’. The crossing was made by the inventor in his research greenhouse in Chonburi, Thailand in June of 2001.
The new variety was first selected by the inventor, Thumrong Suphachadiwong, a citizen of Thailand, in May of 2006, in a research greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘SPCDW1203’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW1203’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand by tissue culture, using tissue from the base of the foliage, in June of 2006. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type. Vanda propagation can be done by taking a cutting of a tip off a plant. A plant will have aerial roots, and some of these aerial roots emerge from a branch of the orchid plant between sets of leaves. Cut off the tip of the plant just below where these roots emerge, and you will have a cutting that already has aerial roots.